


Under the Light of the Moon

by Psyga315



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Strip Poker Night at the Inventory
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly OC, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Moon, F/M, Falling In Love, Naked Cuddling, SPNATI 10k contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Moon is an exhibitionist who partakes in Strip Poker regularly to get her thrills. She had set her sights on a man who has gone to make a new life at Alola... and much to her dismay, he has a fetish that runs counter to her own fetish: cuddling and snuggling, with zero groping.





	Under the Light of the Moon

I sighed as I looked out onto the ocean of Alola. I moved with my father to Melemele Island, hoping to move away from the hustle and bustle of Kalos, especially after that whole incident with Team Flare. Though I know it was for my own good, I just looked bitterly at the ocean and the setting sun. I’m now oceans apart from my friends. I’m worlds apart from a beautiful woman.

“Serena…” I muttered as I shed a tear.

“Hey there!” I saw someone sit next to me. She was a young adult like me, though telling from her dark skin, I knew she was a native of the island. She wore a beige-gold shirt and green-blue shorts. She had short, deep brown hair and wore a cute little hat that made her look like a rooster. She had no shoes on and just let her feet sink into the sand. “Enjoying the view?” She asked.

“Yeah.” I said. The girl simply adjusted her sitting, her legs spread as she arched her back. She gave me a mischievous smile. This was the first time I ever tried to actually _talk_ to someone on the island. Well, there was this meek blonde girl, but she didn’t give me the time of day… And that guy who was the Chief’s son but he’s too obnoxious for my tastes. I blushed as I tried to make a good first impression.

“You like what you see?” She said as she stretched her collar and leaned in. My eyes briefly got a peak at her chest. She didn’t seem to be wearing a bra.

“Yeah. It’s very nice. Though it _does_ get rather hot.” Poor girl must be sweating even with light clothing. That must be why she was adjusting her collar.

“If you want, I can make it even _hotter_.” She smacked her lips.

“Eeh, no thanks. I prefer to be cool.” I chuckled. The girl blinked and sighed. After a brief silence, I turned to her. “Name’s Anon. You?”

“Moon.” She reached her hand to me and as soon as I grabbed to shake, I felt a tug as I was pulled into her direction. I fell right on top of her.

“Aaah! S-sorry!” My hands were by her shoulders. “I… guess I should have put more weight into that.” I giggled. Moon just looked at me. The look in her eyes was something new to me, though I think it might be the feeling of her being put in an awkward position.

“Come on, you wanna do it?” She asked me with such a fire in her eyes. She stroked my back and reached for the bottom of my shirt. Wait, what is she…

Oh! That’s right!

“Oh, sure!” I get off her and took off my shirt. “I don’t exactly have my bathing shorts with me, but I can go for a swim.” Moon just sat up. She looked rather irritated at what I said, but sighed.

“Well, we _could_ swim.” She took off her shirt as her breasts jiggled out. She proceeded to take off her shorts as well.

“Aaaah, skinny dipping… Kinda risqué, but okay!” I took off my shorts and dove right into the water, followed by her. We swam for a bit before Moon came over to me. I never seen a girl so happy in my life.

“You’re looking at me! Please, keep staring.” She panted heavily. Oh no! The heat’s so bad, it transferred to the water.

“Are you feeling alright?” I asked her.

“Never been better.” She swam to me. I kept my eyes on her. I blushed.

“I’m glad.” My face formed a smile… Am I… falling for her?

“If you like, you can touch me.” She smiled back. I pounced into a hug. “W-what?” I proceeded to cuddle her warm, soft body.

“S-sorry… I… I know we just met, but I really like you. You’re so free-spirited and energetic! I think I’m in love!” I cried out.

“Uh, then in that case, let’s _make_ love.” As she said that, I kissed her on the cheek. “W-what the hell!?” She gave a cute blink.

“I’m giving you kissies!” I waited for her to give me the go ahead to peck her forehead.

“If you’re gonna kiss _something_ , kiss my tits!” Her what? I guess that’s an Alolan term for lips? I proceed to do so. “Mwah! Okay, you’re very straightforward but can I get you to be a little _more_ straightforward?” She asked me.

“Y-you mean like… proposing to you?” I asked.

“… Oh my fucking… I… I can’t do this.” She swam out. I proceeded to follow her.

“Oh. Yeah, it’s a little _too_ fast for us to marry. Why don’t we just date?” I asked right behind her as she got out of the beach. She stood there, naked, and thought about it.

“… Sure. We can go on a date. A one-night kinda deal if you know what I mean.” Moon said.

“Ah, yeah, like a good ol’ classic night of getting to know each other.” It was a popular hobby in Kalos. I even tried it with a fashion designer, though the only reason it didn’t work was because she spent more time peeking at a blonde kid sitting at a table across from us with lovey-dovey eyes.

“Ooooh, we’ll know more than enough.” With that, we went back to my room.

* * *

Immediately, Moon dove for my bed. My dad and I lived separately to get me to grow more independent from him. To my confusion, she was still naked and laid on her back. Perhaps there’s a nudist culture in Alola?

“Feel free to touch me wherever you want!” I blushed. It was getting late and I kinda needed to rest. I got onto the bed with her and held her, my arm going over her body. “Uuumm… I meant touch my tits or at least rub my clit.” Her words began to doze off as my leg positioned itself over Moon’s smooth, slender legs. Moon was so adorable, so soft, so lovely… I almost never wanted to let her go. Before I slept, Moon just went “fuck it” and placed my hand on her breast. I wiped out and was unable to take it off her breast.


End file.
